Lay all your love on me
by ChaosIceAngel
Summary: Fem!BTT want to get close to three special guys and their lifes as couples. Human name used, OOC (could) happened, 2p appears. Pls feel free to correct my mistakes. Rated T ( to be sure )
1. Chapter 1

Francine Bonnefoy, Isabel Fernandez Carriedo and Maria Julia Beilschmidt stood close by Francine's car. The three girls were waiting for waiting for Elizabeta Héderváry, a close friend of Maria. The Hungarian agreed to help the three girls out with some boy trouble.

"Sorry, I had to pick up Roddy", Elizabeta excused herself while dragging her boyfriend Roderich behind her. "It's fine", Maria said and waved with her hand. "Great. Then let's do this." With that statement Elizabeta checked the girls' outfits before she nodded.

"I wonder when they will start the music", Emma said while playing with Lovino's hair. "Stop it, Emma", mumbled the Italian and pushed the hand of his blonde friend away. "But Lovi", Emma pouted. "Are you sure he said that he wants to be your boy toy?", asked Rika Jones the blonde quietly while laughing. "Why do I put up with that?", Arthur mumbled. "It's going to be fine, Arthur", Matthew whispered and put his hand on his friend's shoulder. He was the only one of the boys who didn't found a date for this dance because everyone seemed to ignore him. But when Matthew watched his two best friends, he was happy he didn't have a date like them. The blonde even wondered why they had chosen to say yes to Rika and Emma, because he knew for a fact that two other girls had their hearts.

"Welcome. I'm glad to see so many of you here and you all look sober. That's good stay the whole evening sober please", the director began his speak, but he was pushed aside by Elizabeta. "Sorry, Sir. But we have some changes in the structure of the evening. I only say this one time. If I hear any of you boo, I will kick your ass. Thank you. Now I like to present for you the Bad Friends Trio."

Francine, Isabel and Maria appeared on the stage. "Good evening. You're lucky to get this show from the Awesome Me and my friends. So better be grateful", the Prussian shouted before the music started.

(**Isabel,** _Maria,_ Francine _**all**__** three**_)

**I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy**  
Just all like my thoughts, they always get a bit naughty  
_When I'm out with my girls, I always play a bit bitchy_  
**_Can't change the way I am,_ sexy**, naughty, _bitchy _**_me_**

While the girls put on a show, Lovino, Arthur and Matthew couldn't help but stare at them. All three knew these girls like to be in the spotlight, but they didn't know the Bad Friends trio could sing that well. Emma and Rika didn't seem to be happy that their dates stare at the three singers.

_I'm the kind of girl the girls don't like_  
_I'm the kind of girl boys fantasize_  
_I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy_  
_Would afraid you to turn out to be like_

Matthew bit his lips to pretend him from laughing. This part of the lyrics really fits Maria. He looked more closely at her and he could swear that the Prussian was looking his way. Was he not invisible for her?

I may seem unapproachable  
but that is only for the boys who don't have  
the right approach whose ride  
which makes a girl like me wanna hop in a roll

Arthur didn't notice that Rika pulled on his shirt. He was to busy to stare at the French girl who winked at him. Arthur wasn't sure at first and looked behind him, if there could be another person who could hold the affection of the dirty blonde haired girl. But he couldn't see anyone who was a potential man or a potential woman for the French beauty on the stage.

**My mouth never takes a holiday**  
**I always shock with the things I say**  
**I was always the kid in school**  
**Who turned up to each class 'bout an hour late**

Lovino felt his cheek got hot as Isabel started to sing her part. /Damn girl/, he thought. He didn't like her singing in front of the whole school and he didn't like how she moved. "Is everything fine, Lovi?", he could hear Emma asked. The Italian didn't answer her, but shoot her a glare to shut up.

**I like all of my shorts to be a little too shorty**  
_Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money_  
I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty  
**_Can't change the way I am sexy, naughty, bitchy me_**

As the song was over, many boys whistled. Francine blew a kiss to the audience while Maria grinned. "Thank you. But there is another song we have for you guys", Isabel said. "And it's for three boys who play a very important part in our life. I guess they didn't notice it", Francine began, while Maria ended the sentence for her, "But we make sure they get it tonight. Hear that Matthew Williams, Arthur Kirkland and Lovino Vargas." The Jaws of the three named dropped to the floor, also a blush creped on their cheeks. What are these three thinking?

**I wasn't jealous before we met**  
**Now every woman I see is a potential threat**  
**And I'm possessive it isn't nice**  
**You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice**  
**But now it isn't true**  
**Now everything is new**  
**And all I've learned**  
**Has overturned**  
**I beg of you**

While singing her part Isabel got down from the stage and went over to Lovino. The Italian turned tomato red as she stood next to him. Emma near him wanted to say something but a dark glare from the normally all time happy Spanish girl shut her up. With a smile Isabel took Lovino's Hand and dragged him with her. "Stupid girl", he mumbled. But a small smile ghost over his lips as Isabel kissed him on the cheek after the part "I beg of you".

_**Don't go wasting your emotion**_  
_**Lay all your love on me**_

_It was like shooting a sitting duck_  
_A little small talk a smile and baby I was stuck_  
_I still don't know what you've done with me_  
_A grown up woman should never fall so easily_  
_I feel a kind of fear_  
_When I don't have you near_  
_Unsatisfied_  
_I skip my pride_  
_I beg you dear_

Maria jumped from the stage while Isabel started to dance with Lovino. The Prussian didn't take long to get Matthew dance with her. A short eye contact was enough to make them both starting to dance together. "Thank you", Matthew whispered carefully in the Maria's ear. "You're welcomed."

_**Don't go wasting your emotion**_  
_**Lay all your love on me**_  
_**Don't go sharing your devotion**_  
_**Lay all your love on me**_

I've had a few little love affairs  
They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce  
I used to think that was sensible  
It makes the truth even more incomprehensible  
Cause everything is new  
And everything is you  
And all I've learned  
Has overturned  
What can I do

Francine went to get Arthur. She knew it would be more difficult for her than it was for Isabel. The French girl couldn't be so scary, even if her life depends on it. But to get the boy she liked so much, Francine would do a lot of things. She took a rose from Elizabeta on her way to Arthur. Francine smiled as she noticed he just look at her. Without much asking or questioning she offered him the rose, which the blond took, and in the next second it was behind her ear. "Sorry Rika", the British said before he was dragged away to dance.

_**Don't go wasting your emotion**_  
_**Lay all your love on me**_  
_**Don't go sharing your devotion**_  
_**Lay all your love on me**_

**_Don't go wasting your emotion_**

When the music stopped, a crash was heard. Isabel had dropped her microphone and had pulled Lovino's head down to hers. The Italian had wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. Francine said something about young sweet love while throwing her microphone to Elizabeta and Roderich. Arthur shook his head lightly, but wrapped one of his arms around the French girl's waist. "That was kind of embarrassing. You know?", he whispered in her ear. Francine just laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "It was worth it." "Mister Vargas, Miss Fernandez Carriedo. No PDA", the director shouted. "Sir, stop being such a dick. Get drunk already. The night is not wasted yet. So start having fun like the Awesome Me", Maria exclaimed. Matthew put his hand on the Prussian's lips. "Sorry, Sir. I will make sure everything stays okay", the blonde said and dragged the white haired girl with him. The Canadian exchanged a quick look with Arthur who nodded. "Follow me", the Brit said to Francine, before he started to pull Lovino and Isabel, who didn't seem to care what's happening around them, with him to the exit.

"Why did you say that, Mattie?", the Prussian pouted. Matthew sighed. "I... I didn't want you to get in to trouble. So... well... we could go to a club?", he suggest quietly. Maria stared at him with a bit of shock. Then she hugged him. "Yes. Yes. Yes. That makes you an awesome boyfriend for me." "You really want to be with me?" "Yeah, otherwise I wouldn't have sung that ABBA song to get you attention."

"I bet you have a lot to tell each others. But could we go somewhere else? I can't stand them eating each other much longer", Arthur said. "Artie, don't be jealous. I'll drive us quick somewhere and then we can put some action in our relationship", Francine whispered seductively. Arthur turned red. "Go for it, Frani", Isabel exclaimed. Her face was a bit red and she and Lovino panted a bit for air. The Italian hid his red face in the brown nearly black hair of the girl who did turn from best friend to girlfriend tonight.

"Stop it! Frani, drive us to your house. Then we can have a privat party."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two. But first I would like to answer reviews^^**

**Calistrophia****: I'm glad to hear that^^ I thought it wouldn't fit the BTT. Even as females they would want to wear the pants in the realtionship^^**

**Niiiccceee (Guest):** **Each couple get their time^^ I just hope I don't put one too much in the background  
**

* * *

"Come on, it will be fun, Artie", Francine said with big puppy eyes. The six teens were in Francine's living room. The girls thought it would be fun to start playing 'Just Dance 4'. While Lovino and Matthew did get a show from Isabel and Maria as the two danced 'The Ketchup Song', Arthur faced the problem that Francine wanted him to dance 'The Time of my Life' with her. "Come on. Show us, you're really some kind of gentlemen", Maria exclaimed from Matthew's lap. The blonde Canadian smiled apologetically at his good friend while caressed softly the Prussian's arms. Arthur looked at Lovino like the Italian could help him get out of this situation. But he was busy holding his Spanish girlfriend so she didn't fall from the couch. "Fine, I'll dance with you. But only one time", Arthur said and got up. Francine let a happy noise escaped her mouth and hugged him.

Nervous like he was, Arthur took the Wii remote. "Don't worry, Artie. I won't be mad if you don't do well", Francine said and gave him short kiss before she started the song. Carefully and a bit clumsy Arthur imitated the moves. His face turned red as he had to put his hand on her hips and bend a little over her. The blonde was given a perfect opportunity to watch her breast. His fingers grip a little harder in the fabric of her dress. Arthur was afraid that he let her fall because his hands felt sweaty. The Blonde could hear a snicker from the couch, where his two friends with their girlfriends sat. He breathed out as he could let go of the dirty blonde haired French without her falling down.

"Yeah, both got five stars. That was great, Artie", Francine exclaimed and hugged Arthur, while the Brit just dropped on his knees. Isabel clapped her hands. Maria opened her mouth to say something, but a mobile was ringing. "It's Lizzy. She's asking for a video chat. Put the game down and answer her call on the TV", the Prussian ordered while texting Elizabeta that they would call her in a few minutes. Francine let go of Arthur and went to the TV. The blond Brit stood up and looked at the couch. "Don't worry we all fit on the couch. Izzy put your legs down. The awesome couple is coming close to you", Maria said and dragged Matthew a bit closer to Lovino and Isabel. Arthur sat down and shortly after him Francine came and let herself fall in his lap. She pushed a button on the TV remote and in the next second Elizabeta's face was seen on the screen.

"Hey Lizzy, how is the party? I bet it is bad, 'cause my awesomeness is missing", Maria said with a grin. "It's not so bad. I could treat Emma. She didn't like it that Lovino wasn't really interested in her." "I wasn't interested in her at the first place. I went without a date to this dance like Arthur and Matthew." "What? Lovi, why didn't you ask me? I would be happy to go with you, even if it was just as a friend", Isabel said a bit pouting. Lovino's face turned red and he mumbled something which sounded like 'Sorry, Bel'. "So Cute." "Lizzy, don't go fangirlmodus. That sucks every time." "Fine. Ah... Wait a moment. I bet you all want to see a knocked out Rika. Your sister really has a punch, Maria." With that Elizabeta's face disappeared from the screen and a knocked out Rika was shown. The blonde American's glasses laid on the table next to her and Emma put an ice bag on a dark spot between Rika's left ear and left eye. "Meine kleine Schwester wird erwachsen." (My little sister is growing up.) "Why did she punch Rika?", Matthew asked quietly. Elizabeta's face appeared again on the screen. "Did someone say something?" "Lizzy, wash your ears. Mattie asked for the reason my awesome little sister Moni knocked out the wannabe heroine", Maria said. "I don't know the full details. But..." "Vet~ big brother and Isa are together now?" Another boy appeared next to Elizabeta on the screen. "Hi Feli", Isabel greeted and winked. Lovino behind her hid his red face in the brown haired girl's hair. If someone listened closely to the Italian, the words 'stupid brothers don't seem to have eyes' could be heard. Isabel laughed slightly and turned her head. She gave Lovino a quick kiss on the lips and thumb up at Feliciano, who let happy noise escaped. "Ve~ I am so happy. Does that mean Moni and I can make a double date with you?" "What? You... you date the potato girl?!" "Hey, that's my sister. Don't talk bad about her or I punch you and not even Izzy can stop me doing it!" "Don't hit my Lovi." "Stop it! Ihr benehmt euch wie kleine Kinder." (You're acting like little children) "Moni, get a beer and get drunk. You're much more fun when you're drunk. I bet Feli would like to see your fun side", Maria exclaimed with a smirk at her blonde haired younger sister who appeared next to Feliciano. "Don't corrupt my brother's innocence!" "Shut up, you idiots!", Arthur yelled. Francine laughed. „I guess some people need a good night sleep", the French girl said. "Maria, don't sleep with your boyfriend in the same room. Otherwise I will drag you home." "Unawesome, sis." "Goodnight, big brother. Have fun with Isa." "I'm calling you tomorrow. I want the details." And with that the video chat ended.

"You aren't really put us into bed, Frani?" "I am. Well, I don't want to anger your sister. So Izzy and Maria are sharing the same room as always. Lovino and Matthew can have the guest rooms and Artie sleeps in my room. Good night", Francine said and dragged Arthur after her. "She's in the mother-modus again", Isabel mumbled. Maria nodded. "Mother-modus?", Matthew asked. "She likes to pretend that she's our mother", Maria explained. "We shouldn't make her mad. I hate it, when she's mad", Isabel said and lifted herself up only to be pulled back by Lovino. "We are going to stay a bit longer here", the Italian whispered. „I show Matthew the guest room", Maria said and together with Matthew disappeared into the hall.

"Shouldn't we wait?", the blonde Canadian asked. "No. It's fine. I just... I just want to be alone with you for a bit", Maria said and her cheeks turned red. "We can be alone every time you want." "So you're free on Sunday? I heard of a nice little restaurant. If you want... we... Damn it. Warum drück ich mich um die Frage? (Why do I avoid the question?) Do you want to go on a date with me on Sunday?" Matthew looked at her. He was a bit surprised that Maria seemed to have a problem with asking the question. The Canadian wasn't sure why. She couldn't be nervous. She already stated that he was her boyfriend, to which he happily agreed. So why was she now so unsure of asking for a date? "Sunday sounds good. But you don't have to be nervous. You said that I am your boyfriend, so I guess it is normal to go on dates." Maria just watched him. She bit her lip. She wasn't supposed to be nervous. Hell she wasn't even nervous when she made the show to get him to notice her feelings for him. "You're my first...", Maria mumbled. "What? I thought..." "Only Frani had a boyfriend before. Izzy is in love with the Italian Schandmaul (evil tongue) since he offered her a tomato and I... well I wasn't really interested. I just scared them away if they tried to get into my sister's or Izzy's pants." "It's fine. It's also the first time for me that I have a girlfriend. Most people forget about me..." "I won't forget you! That would be unawesome", Maria said and with that she kissed Matthew on the mouth.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I don't know when I will start writing the next chapter, because I have a few other things to do first and please tell me when you found a mistake, so I can correct him. And also tell me when you feel I neglect a pairing to much (just from the three main ones). I hope I can balanced it so every couple get's as much screentime as the other.**


	3. Chapter 3

Francine hurried to her class. She was late because of her older cousin Francoise blocked the bath room to long and then something was wrong with her car, so she had to drive with him. The dirty blonde haired girl had thrown angry glares during the drive at her cousin, who seemed very unimpressed.

"I'm sorry. But I had some problems with my car", Francine excused herself and took her seat in the back of the class next to Maria. The French put her bag down and lay her books on her desk. She sighed. Normally she wouldn't really care about her class and being late. But now she dated Arthur, who took part in the school council, Francine thought that she should behave herself a bit a school.

The bell rang and the three girls started packing her things. "I heard from Gil that your brother flirted with some blond girl", Maria said and looked at Isabel. "Your brother does know how to flirt?!", Francine exclaimed and looked at bit shocked. "Well, I don't know the details. But he seems to be interested in her because she doesn't care about his antisocial behaviour and is happy when he just let her sit next to him", the brown haired girl said and smiled brightly. It was obvious that she wasn't really interested in details. She was just happy that there was someone for her older brother. "Izzy, I don't know how I should say it. But are you serious that we talk about the same person, the same emotionless, antisocial, sadistic Andres Fernandez Carriedo?" "We are talking about my older brother. Oh, look there he is" Isabel said and started to wave her hand.

Her brother did have the same dark brown hair like Isabel. It went to his shoulder and was hold together by black ribbon. But he didn't have the same cheerful attitude like his sister. His eyes, which seemed to be purple, didn't show any emotions. If it wasn't for that, he would be quiet popular with the girls because of his look.

He noticed his sister and wanted to turn around as Isabel hugged his arm. "You forgot something at home", she said smiling and gave him a folder. Andres took the folder and put in his bag, before he shortly ruffled his sister hair and went on to his next class. "He could have said 'Thank you, Isabel'", Francine told Maria quietly. "He did. He is just not good with words. So he just show it in little gestures", Isabel explained sand smiled at her friends. "Izzy, are you sure? We all know you're a bit dense, because it took you forever to realise that you love Lovino. So are you really sure that your brother did mean thank you?", Francine asked and looked at her. "A hundred percent", Isabel said and smiled. "Let's get moving. I don't want to listen to their talks about coming to late to a lesson", Maria told her friends and dragged them to their next class.

"Morning Mattie", the self-proclaimed Prussian greeted her boyfriend with a big smile and kissed him on the cheek. "Miss Beilschmidt. No Public Display of Affection during lessons", the teacher said. "The lesson didn't start", Maria pointed out and turned to Matthew to kiss him on the mouth. Francine and Isabel laughed in silence at their teacher, who looked shocked. Matthew seemed to be unsure if he should kiss his girlfriend back or if he should break the kiss so they won't get into trouble.

"Beilschmidt, Bonnefoy and Carriedo, go to the director!" the teacher said and sent all three out of the class room.

"What's her problem? The lesson didn't start and you two didn't do anything." "She's on period or she is just jealous that no man in his right mind wants her", Francine said. Isabel jumped a bit while walking between her two best friends. Suddenly she stopped and started to laugh. "What's so...?", Maria started to ask. But when she looked the same way the Spanish girl was looking, she started laughing, too. "What a coincidence. What did you do to be sent to the director?", Francine asked.

"Just standing outside and Francoise was smoking", Gil, Maria's older cousin with the same with hair and the same red eyes, told the three girls. Next to him were Francoise and Andres. "So the BTT and the BFT got into trouble for nothing at the same time", Maria laughed. "Seems like it", Francoise said and made another cigarette ready for the break. Andres didn't say anything, while his little sister hugged his arm carefully and whispered something that the others didn't understood.

"Beilschmidt, Bonnefoy, Carriedo, the director is ready to face you", the secretary said. The six students looked at each other and then entered the room of their director together.

"So what are you...", the director began his talk but interrupted himself, when he saw the six student. "So hurry up with your talk. I need to get back before the break start so I can eat lunch with my awesome boyfriend", Maria said and crossed her arms. "Just be in room 106 after your last lesson for detention." That was all the director could say. He knew that his talks about the rules at school didn't seem to interest them. Today he wouldn't have given them any kind of detention, but the teacher, who caught them doing something 'bad', were more annoying then these six, when they have detention. So he chose the easy path and let them go.

"So is the rumour true, that there is a girl, who did break a bit of the barrier around the dark, antisocial, hot Spaniard?", Francine said. She loved gossip about relationships, especially when she knew one of them personal. "Cine, I thought you have a boyfriend now. You shouldn't call other people hot", Francoise said while lighting up his cigarette. He did have detention already, so he didn't care if he broke more rules. "Just because I think someone is hot, doesn't mean I want to date him. I love Artie and thinks he is hot, too. Also I wouldn't date a friend's older brother or older cousin", Francine said and pouted slightly because of her nickname, which was used ages ago when she was still a little child. "I don't know who you are talking about", Andres said coldly. His eyes fixed on Gil and his glare darkened a bit. The white haired young man hid himself behind Francoise and mumbled something about that he didn't told Francine anything and Andres should hurt him.

"Should you be in class?", another voice asked behind them. Francine jumped a bit and hugged her boyfriend. "Morning, Artie." Francoise did look a bit sceptically at the boy. "Don't mind him, Artie. My cousin Francoise is always a bit strange", Francine said while kissing Arthur's cheeks and forehead. The Brit turned red. "I'm not strange. I just find death interesting", the older French said and looked at Arthur with glare that told him, that the British blond would be a test object for him if he hurt his younger cousin. "Stop being an overprotective idiot. We have to go", Andres said with his hands in his pocket. "I know what kind of an idiot said that", Francoise told him, but they went away without another word.

The Bad Friends Trio and Arthur just saw that Andres hit his blonde friend on his head, before the Bad Touch Trio went around a corner. "So you three are related with them for real? No wonder that you girls like to get into trouble", the Brit said while he wrapped one arm around his girlfriend's hips. "They are not that bad. Just a little special", Isabel told him smiling. Maria laughed about Arthur's face, who looked a bit confused, while Francine kissed him on the lips.

"Come on, Izzy. We gave this couple a bit free time", the white haired girl said and dragged his Spanish friend away. "We will see you two at lunch", Isabel exclaimed.

Francine broke the kiss softly. "How about we go somewhere the teachers don't notice us and don't give you detention? So we don't break your record, Mister Perfect", the French teased and smiled softly. Arthur lifted one of his eyebrows, but nodded. "The school council room is empty until afternoon", the Brit told his girlfriend and took her hand. "Sounds like a perfect place."

"So what do you think Frani and Artie are doing exactly?", Isabel asked while skipping slightly next to Maria. "Eating each other's mouth", the white haired girl said with a grin. "That sounds painful. I didn't know they have that kind of kink", Isabel said tilting her head a bit. Maria stopped walking and looked a bit shocked at her friend. "WAS?! (What?!)" "Maria, Isa, come over here", a loud voice called them.

Feliciano stood at a bench with Lovino and waved like an idiot at the two girls. "Lovi!", Isabel exclaimed and jumped her boyfriend, who had to take a few steps backwards to prevent himself from falling. The brown haired girl nuzzled her face against Lovino's cheek. The Italian turned bright red, but wrapped his arms around her waist. "Morning Bel", Lovino mumbled. "Your girlfriend is really dense sometimes", Maria said and a little grin ghosted over her face. "Oh really? I didn't notice that Isabel is sometimes too stupid for her own good", Lovino meant sarcastically. "Lovi!", Isabel said and pouted. "That was mean, Lovi", Feliciano told his brother and crossed his arm. "Shut up, Feliciano. I know what I can say", Lovino said and looked annoyed at his brother. "Come on, Feli. We look for my awesome Mattie and Moni", Maria said and grabbed Feliciano's arm. "Ve~ I haven't see Moni yet", the younger Italian smiled brightly and let the older girl guiding him away.

"Hey, don't let my little brother got to the potato!", Lovino exclaimed. Isabel laughed and put her hands on his cheek. "Lovi? Do me a favour. Turn red like a tomato and kiss me please", the Spanish girl asked with big puppy eyes. The Italian scowled slightly. "I don't blush!", Lovino stated but his cheeks turned light red. Isabel smiled and kissed him softly.

* * *

So I like to asked a question should I pair the 2p!BTT, that means Francoise, Gil and Andres, with some one or should they stay singel just to their job as older brother or older cousin.

I think I will post a chapter per month if everthing goes right. But I don't make any promises that it will work.

Otherwise thanks for reading and I would welcome it, if you tell me spelling or grammar mistakes.


	4. Chapter 4

"Did you guys see Lovi? He said that Matthew, Arthur and him would eat with us", Feliciano asked the Bad Friends Trio, who sat down at the table, where the Italian, Monika, Roderich and Elizabeta sat. Isabel looked a bit confused, but Francine and Maria looked around. "They aren't here. Izzy, come on", the self-proclaimed Prussian said. "Where are we going? It's lunch time. So shouldn't we eat? I don't like to waste a good tomato soup." "Just come and then you can share your soup with Lovino."

With that the three girls left the table. "What's going on?", Feliciano asked, while Elizabeta took out her handy and seemed to sent someone a SMS. "They go looking for their boyfriends." Monika looked a bit surprised. But she didn't say anything.

In a classroom sat Arthur, Lovino and Matthew. All three of them were knocked out. "We did hit to hard. Maria, Francine and Isabel are going to kill us", Gil mumbled very nervous while Francoise light up his cigarette and Andres rolled his eyes. "Relax. They should know that they can't just date someone, who isn't checked and approved by us", the blond told his friend and blow some smoke in the air.

A noise made the Bad Touch Trio look at their victims. "What the bloody hell is going on, you Wankers?" Matthew looked confused at the three elder boys. Lovino grumbled and opened his mouth to threw a few curses against them, when the door opened.

"You three are impossible!", Maria said and put her hands on her hips. She and Francine looked angry, while Isabel still seemed confused. "I told you, they are angry. They are going to kill us", Gil mumbled and hid himself behind Andres. "Stop being such a wimp", the Spaniard said annoyed. "What are you guys thinking? That we can't take care of ourselves?", Francine told her cousin angrily. "You can. But you can't just date someone", Francoise said. He seemed not to care that his cousin was angry with him. Gil made himself very small. He didn't know how to deal with Maria. "I-I ... d-didn't want to that", he stuttered and hide behind Matthew. "Please don't be angry little one", the silver haired whispered to the blonde and cut the rope, which hold Matthew on his seat. "Don't think it is over, you idiot", Maria exclaimed. "It's fine... They are just worried... I guess", Matthew said and stood up to put his arms around his girlfriend. "Don't try to protect them. These three can be worse if they aren't stopped. Remember that little boy from Argentina? He was interested in having play dates with Izzy. But thanks to these three he is now scared to be in the same room like Izzy", Francine yelled. Isabel tilted her head. Her usual smile wasn't on her face. "Eh~ Wait? You guys did it?!" Now even the cheerful Spaniard was yelling.

"Stop it, stupid woman. You're giving me a headache", Lovino exclaimed when it started to become too loud. "Sorry, Lovi", Isabel said and looked a bit worried, before she went over to him and checked his head. "Don't do that. I'm fine", the red Italian mumbled. "You guys are lucky that it's lunch time. But we will talk later", Francine said and freed her boyfriend

The Bad Friends Trio left the Bad Touch Trio in the class room and went to the cafeteria. "Your cousins are crazy", Arthur mumbled. "Andres is Izzy's older brother, not her cousin", Francine corrected him softly. "Yeah, that antisocial, sadistic bastard is her brother. The scared of everything idiot is my cousin and the smoking, death obsessed bastard is Frani's cousin", Maria stated to make the relationship to the three older boys clear. "They seem to be very protective about you", Matthew mumbled. "The bastards knocked us out without any good reason", Lovino said. His cheeks were still red, while Isabel pressed some soft kisses on his neck.

"They're just lonely. Because they think that we are going to spend less time with them if we have boyfriends", the Spaniard said and looked at her friends. "It's not our fault that they don't date someone", Arthur said. "That's it! We hook them up. If they have a girl- or boyfriend to worry about, they don't bug Artie, Matthew and Lovino", Francine said. "Great idea, it will be easy to find three people who are willing to date them and aren't completely nuts", Maria said sarcastically. "Nuts? I guess... I knew someone...", Arthur told them. He seemed embarrassed about his idea. "Really? Who?" "Well... I... I have an older stepsister, Alice. She's a bit crazy and likes to put strange things into cupcakes", Arthur said and looked away. "You have a sister? I knew that you have your older brother Alistor and your younger Peter, but a sister." "She isn't going to our school. She's going to this school, which is only for girls, a few blocks away from our school." "Okay, are you sure she would date one of them?" "Well, she is crazy and is looking for someone who she can tick her cupcakes in. So it would fit."

"If it has to be family, I could push my fashionfreak cousin to them", Lovino said and a small devilish grin ghosted over his face. "Fashionfreak?" "She is obsessed with fashion and wouldn't let Feli, my younger cousin Luciano and me leave the house, if we don't were anything she approved. And she is too much like Feli." "Wait a sec. Is your cousin blond and like to wear sunglasses?", Francine asked. "Yes, Flavia dyed her hair and she don't go anywhere without that stupid purple glasses." "See her as hooked up. She is the one, who seemed to be very interested in Izzy's brother, if my sources are correct, which they are always", the French girl said and smiled. "So we still need another one." "No, Gil wouldn't do anything alone against us. He is a wimp. Even if he is sometimes the brain behind their plans, without Andres and Francoise he wouldn't to anything alone", Maria said. "So Artie call your stepsister and Lovi get your cousin. We are setting them up for a nice dinner at Izzy's house."

**Note: I know Alice is normally the name for fem!England. But I like it more than Olivia, so I use it for fem!2pEngland. Thanks for reading. The next chapter will be up in a month.  
**


End file.
